Naruto: Caught in the Butterfly Effect
by Roanes Steel
Summary: What happens when a man comes from beyond the Elemental Countries looking for a new life? He causes a Butterfly effect, and the world is caught in the storm that follows. Contains minor Reference to Pirate101
1. Chapter 1

**{A new story that stabbed my brain DEAD in the middle of a chapter of Pokémon Mystery Fantasy. Anyway here is My NEWEST STORY!}**

**It's gonna be mostly 3****rd**** person.**

_Have you ever heard of 'The Butterfly Effect'? Well it basically is 'What if a butterfly flapped its wings left instead of right?' It could change the world with that small action. The minor decisions made could mean a leader picks another successor._

**At the Village hidden in the Mist:**

"**People of the mist! Mei Terumi is going to your Fourth Mizukage!" A woman with auburn hair is shown smiling to the crowd. In the background, a man who has teal hair is smiling. His name is Yagura, the Jinchuriki of the Three tailed Turtle.**

_A man doesn't die._

**At the Village hidden in the Rain:**

**Three Orphans, two men and a woman are staring down a man who once fought the Leaf villages Sannin Hanzo the Salamander, who looks too wounded to last much longer.**

_A different child is chosen for a dark fate, and a village is deceived._

**At the Leaf Village while the Kyuubi attacks:**

**The Forth Hokage summons the avatar of Death, sealing the chakra into his Daughter, and the soul into his son. As the years go by the son is overlapped by the shine of the daughter.**

_What caused these changes? What was the butterfly here? Well that is an easy question. The Cause was one man landing on these nations from beyond the veil. This man was the cause of the Effect. A young Pirate with red hair carrying a dark secret, who longs for a new life. His arrival changes so much and he never knew it. How will his further presence affect this land? We shall find out._


	2. How it all begins

**{And here is the first Chapter.}**

**3****rd**** person**

"Mom, Dad, did ya see, huh?" a girl of about eight asks. This is Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze. She has long red hair with the ends being blond. She has a heart shaped face and relatively pouty lips, also she has heterochromia, her eyes are different colors, the right one is violet the left is blue. She is wearing a strange choice of clothes, a skin tight red shirt and some loose dark blue pants, with armor over her breasts, legs, forearms, and shins, she also has on some purple ninja sandals.

"We saw, we saw." Her father answered. Her Father is the legendary Minato Namikaze, The Yellow Flash. He is in his Hokage robes, as he was heading to work, and stopped to watch his daughter train.

"Like we could miss it," Her mother states. Her mother is Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. She is wearing an Anbu uniform without the armor, because it's comfy is her reason when asked, and she is Known as The Red Death.

However we don't care about that we want the main character. So we zoom across the village to the main gate. Here we find Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. He is in a 'please kill me' orange jumpsuit, he has bright blonde hair, which is under a rust orange bandana, and the same eyes as his sister, only reversed. He is away from his family because today is his sister's day. It's not like he gets neglected, well maybe a little, ok a lot, but he chose to be here. A long time ago, maybe a year or so, he meet someone powerful and awesome. This man was his hero … okay you know what let's Flashback.

_FLASHB ACK!_

_Naruto was wandering around Konoha looking for his parents and sister, because they left him alone at home … again. As he was going through the alleys he comes across some ninja, not surprising since this is the leaf village a ninja central, but these are rock ninja, what a twist. So being the child of two badass ninja, and a child, he listens two there conversation from around the corner._

"_Okay so here's the plan one more time so Jimmy gets it. We find one of the flashes kid, preferably the daughter, grab 'em and get gone. You get that entire plan Jimmy?" One ninja said only for the ninja named jimmy to answer with, "No I was wondering why that kid was listening to our mission plan from over there." This causes Naruto to stiffen and come face to face with a man with scars all over his face, and half a nose, he notices. He closes his eyes and waits only to hear the sound of metal through air and then flesh._

_He takes a chance and cracks his eyes open and sees a man with a sky blue bandana standing at the end of the alley with his arm outstretched and the half nose man dead with a knife in the side of his head. The two other rock ninja, and jimmy, arrive and see the man an there is a lot of shouting and threats but the man cuts it all off with one sentence, "Does anyone know where I can find a decent seafood place?" This makes the ninja face-fault. However Jimmy stands up and draws a kunai and counters with, "Yeah there's a good one, IN HELL!" As jimmy charges the man's stance changes and he vanishes right before he gets hit. Jimmy stops and looks around before he freezes up and a cry of "Shadow hunter!" sounds and Jimmy's head falls off his shoulder and the man reappears._

_One of the other ninja shouts, "JIMMY NOOOOO!" and charges with a kunai of his own and the man blocks with a knife that doesn't look like a kunai, it has a curvy blade a straight back with spikes on it and sharp bits just off the handle. The other ninja suddenly coughs blood and falls backward where an exact copy of the other knife is where the man's stomach was, the blade glistening with blood. The final ninja looks two his two fallen comrades and turns around only for a knife that looks like it's from a kitchen hits his throat. He falls to the ground and begins to make a blood puddle._

_The man walks toward Naruto, who closes his eyes, and says in a soft, but manly, voice, "Now then, are you hurt?" Naruto opens his eyes and sees the man clearly; He has a roundish face, a scar under his right eye being the only mark on it, and blue-green eyes, Naruto nods quickly which makes the man smile. "Good. Now let's go get some food, I'm sure were both hungry." And so Naruto meet his hero._

_END FLASHBACK!_

Now he waits for him here at the gate on the day he said he'd be back. All of a sudden he sees a cart that brings in visitors for the festival of kyuubi's defeat that is happening in a few days. He sees the sky blue of his hero's bandana as the cart pulls into the village and smiles wide as he runs to the stop.

With Naruto's hero he was leaning against the edge of the cart with his eyes closed and his weapons in view. He has been traveling in this country for a while, god knows how long, and has meet many people, some busty chick in the village hidden in the mist, a man with orange hair in the rain village and is heading to meet his 'friend' in the leaf village. This kid was a bright ray of sunshine, and he was often smiling around him. 'If I was still sailing I might have brought him along. NO! It's been to long since _that_; I gotta get out of the past.' He thinks to himself as he feels the cart stop. He smiles as the kids presence is right off the edge of where he is sitting. He leans backward and flips over the edge of the cart and turns and opens his eyes, seeing Naruto there with his starry eyed stare at him.

After an hour of wandering around the village doing nothing but talking the pair headed two their favorite eatery 'Ichiraku Ramen' both of the men agree that this place is the best and must be known all over the world, and sadly it has not happened yet. After they order there ramen Naruto starts another conversation, "Hey Ronan, are you gonna teach me anything this time?" The now named Ronan looks to the boy with a look that Naruto knew meant explain. "My parents have started my basic training but have move Naruko up to advanced so I was wondering …" "Sure, why not?" Ronan cuts him off and Naruto is shocked silent. He was gonna learn from his hero, AWESOME! "First a test though?" He states making the young blond steel his face and nod. "Okay then let's begin."

_YOU LOST YOU PARENTS EARLY IN YOUR LIFE. HOW?_

_A) A GIANT SQUID: B) A STORM: C) AN ENEMY ARMADA: D) SHIPWREAKED: E) REBELLION_

"Hmm A" Naruto answers Ronan nods before moving on, he notices a presence similar to Naruto outside the Ramen bar but says nothing.

_YOU WERE RAISED ELSEWHERE. BY WHO?_

_A) FRIENDS OF FAMILIY: B) A LOST WARRIOR CLAN: C) AS A PIT FIGHTER: D) BY A FORIEN MILITARY: E) A LOST NINJA CLAN_

"E gotta say E" Naruto says after a few minutes thought, Ronan hears the sound of pencil scratching paper, but again says nothing

_YOU WERE ARESTED BY THE MILITARY. FOR WHAT?_

_A) ILIGAL MEDICENE MAKING: B) SACRIFICE TO LET YOUR CREW ESCAPE: C) FIGHTING WITH THE ENEMY: D) DEFENDING YOUR FRIENDS HONOR: E) GETTING WEAPONS TO THE RESISTANCE_

"Hmm this is tough. I gotta say … B." Naruto says making Ronan nod as the presence, and noise, goes away after a few minutes. "Very well after we eat I'll start." The older says as the ramen arrives for them. The noodles never stood a chance.

With Naruko

She had just found her brother with some man she never meet before, so being the kind little sister she is, she followed them. Now after about half an hour of them doing nothing she was getting bored, only the thought of losing her precious brother kept her on their tail. Eventually the two stopped at a small ramen joint 'How come we haven't been here before?' she asked herself but then she heard her brother say something so she listened in. "… parents have started my basic training but have move Naruko up to advanced so I was wondering…" 'Big Brother is telling this man about our training, but mom and dad said not to, but it's okay he has a reason right?' she asks herself when she hears the man say, "Sure, why not?" 'What? What is he saying? Argh I missed something.' "First a test though?" the man says so she decides to copy it down and maybe answer it herself, just to see what it is. After writing down the questions and her answers she runs home, 'Maybe mom or dad knows something about this.' With new found determination, she rushes home.

Back with the duo,

Ronan and Naruto have gone two a nearby training ground for the start of Naruto's 'secret training'. Once there, Ronan had pulled a pair of swords, which looked like they shouldn't fit, out of his bag and through them to Naruto. "Okay Naruto these weapons belonged to a friend of mine, they are called cutlass. This pair in particular was named 'The Riptide Blades' by their original owner. I am giving them two you now, so keep them safe. Naruto nodded as he pulled the swords out of the ground, they were much different from swords used by ninja. The blades are large and curved inward at the end. They also have a hand guard over the fingers and a small spike on the end. All in all, he liked them very much.

As he began to set himself in a stance he saw his mother practice with her sword in, Ronan suddenly yells out, "Stop right there!" Naruto froze, 'I haven't even gotten in stance yet, what did I do?' Ronan approached with a stick in his hand and tapped places of Naruto's body until he was in a stance he never saw anyone in before, but felt much more solid than any other stance. With a look toward Ronan he got an explanation. "This stance is a standard for dual wielding pirates. It is quick to take and easy to move. Try it out." Naruto did so, and in a short amount of time, he was moving around, dodging, and cutting down invisible enemies. All the while Ronan watched with a smirk as he saw a phantom of himself over Naruto's form. 'He is so much like me it's scary.'

For the rest of the day Naruto trained with his new swords, he also learned a few techniques, Double Slash and Rouse. Double Slash is a fairly simple one, slash with your main sword than you're off hand one. Rouse is a strange one, but simple, it uses a strange energy to call a bird that flies around the target and dives into them, getting rid of small injuries. When asked why Ronan responded with, 'the less you know, the more you understand'. So he didn't ask again, mostly because he got that answer five times.

As he walked into the Namikaze compound he went face to stomach with his mother, who looked to be going to war. 'I wonder what happened.' Before he could ask that very question his mother pulled him in the house looked all around the outside of the house and closes and locked the door. Naruto just finished getting to his feet when he is grabbed by his mother and she checks him over. Once satisfied she drags him into the living room where Naruko is and sits on the couch pulling him next to her and his sister. All this happened in less than five minutes. Suddenly his father flashes into the room and says, "He's not in tower, market, or clan district did he come home yet?" when he turned he saw the women of the family sitting on either side of the boy he was looking for. He steels his expression in what he calls 'Hokage mode' and stands directly across from Naruto. "Son who was that man, what did he ask you?" This made Naruto stop, and almost shout, 'WHAT THE FUCK' He was sure it showed on his face. "You don't know? I told you about him yesterday!" This shocked Minato but he didn't show it. He thought back, 'yesterday I watched Naruko train, left for work, worked, came home talked to Naruto before Naruko asked what was for dinner and … oh.' "I'm sorry son I forgot." He said the serious mood gone and the two women were shocked but Naruto however was PISSED OFF! "WHAT THE HELL! I tell you something important, which I say beforehand, and you forget! Do you do the same with missions you assign, or were you more worried about Naruko's training!" "Naruto! Calm do…" Minato starts before Naruto stands up, knocking over the coffee table in front of the couch, cutting his father short. "FUCK THAT! How many times did you forget I was out of the house only to come home and find me on the steps and punish me for it, how many times did you leave and forget to bring me and then come home and punish me for eating without permission, and finally how many times did you care enough to actually ask me 'How was your day?' HUH!" Naruto yells his mother and father are shocked however his father doesn't even think on it, he just knows that his son broke three house rules, so he acts on it. "Naruto! Do you know what you did, no of course not, you are stuck in 'Naruto world' so let me tell you, You broke the table, you told someone about family secrets, which is almost treason, and you broke curfew. You are going to be punished, you're going to have your chakra sealed for a week and you are grounded to your room for that same amount of time. Now go." Minato says slapping the seal on his sons back and pushing him toward the stairs.

It's been ten minutes since that verbal fight between father and son and Kushina has not spoken a word, now normally it's not a bad thing, but normally after a fight she either goes after the one that was punished, usually Naruto, or says, 'it's for the best', this time she just sat there. Minato is, in all honesty, a bit worried. She suddenly gasps out "My god he's right." Minato and Naruko, who was a little scared to move, look at her. "What do you mean?" He asks and she breaks it down. "He's right, almost every time we leave and don't know where he is; we come home and find him on the steps and punish him for leaving without permission. Every time we go out and don't tell him, we come home and find him eating and punish him. Lastly we never ask him how his day was or anything unless he starts a conversation. So in an outside view here, we are the ones wrong not him." This makes Minato's eyes widen, and he sealed his chakra so he's almost invisible to sensors. Apparently Kushina and Naruko realized this and the family run toward Naruto's room. When they arrive, they find the room barren, closet open and desk cleared, and the window is open a breeze flowing through the room almost saying, 'You done fucked up.'

With Naruto

He is running out of the main gate toward the town Ronan always stays at, well at least that what he says, and arrives almost completely out of breath. Ronan is there standing outside the town, looking at the boy with an apologetic expression on his face. Naruto tears up and runs forward, catching the man, who crouched down, in a hug. Ronan looked toward the Leaf village with a frown, He wasn't expecting this but he would work with it, he always had and he always will.

**{Done. Anyway I guess I kinda built up a habit with PMF because here are some stats.}**

**Name: Naruto {giving up last names}**

**Age: 8**

**Class: Privateer + Ninja**

**Weapon(s): The Riptide Blades, Kunai, Shuriken**

**Rank: E/Swabbie**

**Abilities: Chakra molding, Double Slash, Rouse, Use of Sealing Scrolls**

**Famous Achievements: N/A**

**Great Enemies Defeated: N/A**

**Name: Ronan Fisher**

**Age: Unknown**

**Class: Master of Piracy**

**Weapon(s): Fangs of the Abyss, Throwing Knives**

**Rank: Gold Star Captain**

**Abilities: Chakra Molding, All Pirate Abilities, Phantom Pirate Armada*, Pet Taming****

**Famous Achievements: Unknown**

**Great Enemies Defeated: Rumored to have killed a Leviathan in Mist unknown if true.**

**And that's all. For fans of my other stories; THEIR NOT DEAD I JUST NEED TO THINK ON THEM!**


	3. The Curse of Black Frost

**{Here's Chapter 2}**

**Disclaimer is here**

**3****rd**** person**

It has been six years since Naruto 'vanished' from the village. Of course very few noticed. Among those was Mikoto Uchiha, who Naruto almost always went to when he was locked out, Yoshino Nara, who meet young Naruto once when he was wandering around because Mikoto was on a mission, and Hinata and Hisanna Hyuga, who meet him shortly after he trained himself how to activate Chakra.

However a lot of people noticed the change in Naruko. She kept to herself mostly and was quite around her friends. When asked what she was like most would use the words 'broken' or 'defeated'. Kushina had begun taking missions that lead anywhere away from the village. When she was asked why she said, "I feel like I need to." Minato just carried on like normal, in public. When no one was around he lost all his energy, like he would die if he closed his eyes.

The village carried on, but what about Naruto himself? Well, he and Ronan were training hard, but never in the same place for longer than two weeks. Naruto had learned a great many things about his chosen Path of Piracy. His Rouse was now Inspire, Double Slash was now Octaslash, and he learned new Abilities like Canon barrage, Iron defense, and Muscle mass, he was also working on perfecting a few more moves that weren't quite there yet. He also meet one of what Ronan called 'Partner Pets'. Let's watch that now.

_FLASHBACK!_

It had only been a half year since Naruto left, and Ronan had relocated them twelve times now. It was currently April 6th and nighttime. The pair had set up camp in one of the swamps in the area they stopped, The Land of Swamps. Naruto didn't know why but Ronan was against going to the capital. He said something about a snake of leaves being there. Now Naruto was resting in the hallowed out tree he was assigned. He hears something outside, loud growls and yips, and being that he is curious person, he goes to see what it is. What he sees is a weird creature it has two plants like tentacles out of its back and looked like a cross between a monkey and a wolf. It was fighting a small fox kit with silver and gold fur that had a knife sheath on its side, and was currently using said knife like a pro. Naruto looked at the Wolf-key and decided to help the little kit. He summons Riptides into his hands from their seals and ran toward the creature.

{Insert music Kingdom Hearts II OST: The Encounter}

The thing turns its head toward Naruto, and the kit lunges scoring a deep cut down the Wolf-key's leg. It growls at the injury and turns toward the kit. As one tentacle twitches in preparation to whip, Naruto swings his right sword across the things back, cutting the tentacle off in a spurt of purple blood. The pair of boy and fox jump away as the thing flips out at the loss of its tentacle. Naruto and the kit share a look and get ready for their next attack. The Wolf-key charges them and, in a masterful show of team work, Naruto boosts the kit into the air and blocks the Wolf-key's claws. Due to its focus on Naruto, it didn't mind the kit's 'retreat' until its second tentacle was severed when the kit landed on its back and swung its knife down hard. Naruto and the kit jump back again as the thing flipped out again, only this time its fur melted off and its claws grew jagged. Naruto was disgusted with the thing, its bones were visible and it had a strange mark on its stomach. {The curse mark Sasuke got in the chuunin exams.} The Wolf-key roared at them and charged as Naruto got ready a loud 'BANG' rings through the trees. The Wolf-key slowed after that and fell in front of the pair.

{End music}

On the other side was Ronan, Holding a strange weapon. The weapon was a metal tube with a gear behind it that had a t-shaped piece of metal on it; it also had a handle which had a half circle piece of metal that looped over Ronan's finger. All in all it was unimpressive. However the large hole in the back of the Wolf-key's head WAS impressive. With a look from Naruto, Ronan began to explain, "This is a spark thrower. Spark thrower's launch a powerful burst of electricity toward a target causing damage based on the model of spark thrower. This is a Static Imploder. The most powerful type of hand held." Naruto and the kit both have an 'ah' face after that. "Anyway back to you, three questions. How did this thing get here? What are you gonna do with that fox kit? And lastly, Did you lose anything in that fight?" Ronan asked with a look that said 'Tell me or I will put you through hell'. Naruto took a deep breath and began to answer, "One, I don't know I only heard it after it got here. Two, I don't know yet. Three, let me check." After he checks himself over he answers, "No." Ronan nods and looks toward the kit with an expression of slight intrigue. 'How did a Fox of Blades get here? The way it's looking at Naruto tells me it has already imprinted itself on him, now only he can decide whether it lives or dies.' Ronan thinks as he looks at the kit and then Naruto.

After Ronan sets up for dinner he stops Naruto before he takes his first bite. "Naruto before you eat you must decide, will you keep the fox or leave it here?" This makes Naruto look to the kit, which is looking at Naruto with an expression of hope and longing. When he is being looked at like that he can only say one thing. "I can keep it, YES! I'll call you, Buster." "It's a girl." "Then her name Lilly." And so the group ate, all the while Ronan was explaining about pets to Naruto and Lilly.

_END FLASHBACK!_

The pair, and fox, is currently in a boat going to The Land of Snow, Working as bodyguards for the actress, Yukie Fujikaze and film crew. Naruto had been forced to catch the actress four times before they got to a boat, and had to restrain her until they got out to sea. During one scene Lilly got to have a walk on role, and she walked back to Naruto proud of her 'big break' in showbiz. Ronan laughed a bit when she strode back to Naruto like a big shot. In unimportant news Lilly learned how to talk a few months ago, but only does so to Naruto, who she addresses as Sensei. When she is asked to stop, she says yes and goes right back to it. Ronan always has a knowing smirk when that happens. Currently in the ass end of nowhere, Naruto and Lilly are practicing their team skills under Ronan's semi-watchful gaze. When the boat nears an Ice berg the Director decides that they MUST film a scene here. Naruto, who has Lilly wrapped around his neck, and Ronan are standing ready for anything, Mostly because they sense the ninja who think all of them untrained civilians. When the film crew finished the scene, the ninja attacked, and the Pirates intercepted. Oh the irony, Ninjas vs. Pirates. The three Snow ninja were surprise their assault was stopped by our heroes and a fox. However since they had very little chakra the Snow ninja were sure of their victory, and they voiced it. "You two are fools we are ninja of the great and powerful Village Hidden in the Snow. I, Nadare Roga, have faced Kakashi the copy ninja and forced him to retreat, do you think you can win!?" The now name Nadare said as he looked down at the pair, who were talking about what to have for dinner once they got two the land of snow. The three Snow ninja Face fault before Nadare gets prissy face. "THAT'S IT! ICE STYLE: WOLF'S FANG AVALANCHE!" This Technique makes the snow shape itself into wolves fall toward the pair, that just stand there and stare at the snow, until it hits them. Once the pair are consumed in the snow Nadare does the stereotypical villan laugh and phrase, "YOU SEE ALL FALL BEFORE THE MIGHTY …" "Ah man, he broke those poor defenseless barrels." A voice comes from a short ways off, when the trio look toward the voice, there is Ronan and Naruto, plus Lilly in scarf mode. Ronan shacks his head making 'tsks' noises at them. "Now then you three, apologize to the barrels!" Ronan yells and the three recoil before bowing at the destroyed barrels and apologizing. The girl was the first to recover. "HEY WAIT A MINUTE!" When the trio looked back the boat was already leaving, and on the back was a banner that read, 'YOU JUST GOT SERVED!' it also had mini drawings of Naruto and Lilly making the peace sign. The girl and Nadare both spoke up at the same time saying, 'NOT IT' the fatty was a second short and quickly followed with, "Its always my job."

Back on the boat the crew was looking at the Pirates with dropped jaws when the director asks, "Did that really happen? Did you really run!?" Naruto looks at the man with a blank stare and said, "Were Pirates not retards, of course we ran." The whole crew nods and the assistant said, "I'm still rolling." The director says, "Keep it will find something for it." Compared to that, the only other interesting thing was when Naruto got the crew drunk on soda and made them all sing 'A pirate's life for me' everyone on the boat was singing along, No one noticed the camera looking at them from the crow's nest recording it all.

When they arrived they had to send Naruto and Lilly after the princess after a 'shocking' revelation that she was really Koyuki Kazahana the princess of The Land of Snow. So now Naruto was grumbling and cursing into Lilly's fur as he ran after the princess. He found her, passed out in the snow and almost frozen, but alive. And so he picked her up and carried her though a nearby tunnel. The silence was fine but didn't last as Koyuki woke up, "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" she screamed as she punched Naruto on the head sending all of them to the ground. Naruto got up after she got off and walked off, He said just loud enough to be heard, "Fine then I'll tell them you died in the snow and I buried you there." She stopped and replied. "You can't do that, you have to protect me." Naruto smirked and Lilly whispered, 'hook' as Naruto said again this time turning around with a flourish, "I can and they will have no proof otherwise unless you show up. So I get paid you get to run off, win-win right?" He starts to walk away as Lilly whispers 'line'. Koyuki looks toward the light then Naruto and does so a few times before following and Lilly whispers 'sucker' Naruto kisses the fur in front of his mouth as whispers back. "You make the best mask." The fur on the foxes face darkens a bit.

Now the pair was walking through the tunnel, Naruto occasionally stroking Lilly the scarf as he walked. After a few more minutes Koyuki speaks up, "You tricked me didn't you?" Naruto looks at her out the corner of his eyes and says, "Nope I was serious." This makes the princess stop before running back to his side. "But you wouldn't really do that would you?" Naruto keeps his gaze straight as he replies, "I would." Koyuki gets closer, as if he'd disappear if she was too far away. "But I'm a princess." She says and Naruto replies, "Not to me. To me you are a spoiled woman who is part of a job. Ronan once said, if someone doesn't want to be helped don't help them. I agree with him somewhat on that." Koyuki was now shoulder to shoulder with Naruto as she asked, "So if I want help now?" Her voice is cracking as if she'd cry any second. "I'd help." She grabs his hand and asks her voice a whisper. "Help me save Snow." Naruto stops and looks toward her. "Do you want that?" She nods but he asks with some force. "Do you want that? Tell me." She replies softly. "Yes." "Louder." "Yes" "LOUDER!" "YES I WANT IT!" "THEN LET'S GO BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO BE A PANCAKE!" Naruto yells as he scoops up the princess and runs toward the exit as a train heads toward them.

Naruto runs out of the cave and dives into the snow backward just before the train pulls to a stop a short ways away. Suddenly Doto Kazahana the head cheese of this whole plan. He goes on about Koyuki joining him and something about her age but noticed Naruto and Koyuki talking about why he wears his fox as a scarf. He immediately gets pissed and yells to his subordinates before they are interrupted by a small army of people in shoddy armor. The Lead guy, what's his face, Naruto never learned his name, announces about how he was going to lead this small army to victory because she was watching. The army was used as Target practice for a turret. Doto was about to start laughing when to loud 'bang's ring out and Naruto is now standing straight, pointing to smoking spark throwers toward the Train. After nothing happens, Doto laughs and was about to start another monologue, but then the train starts to explode. Doto and his crew jump into the train and then a blimp fly out of it before it explodes in a big display pyrotechnics.

Doto was apparently was stalker though, because he launched a robotic hand toward Koyuki. It hits, but Naruto grabs the wire before it pulls back and puts his fist forward as he flies toward Doto. Lilly grabs onto his jacket as he flies toward Doto shouting. "I ALWAYES WANTED TO DO THIS. JET-SPEED PUUUUUUUUUUUNCH!" He shouts as his fist catches unnamed misc. bad guy in the jaw. He was dead on impact. Now Doto had run like a bitch with Koyuki and his soldiers were looking at Naruto, who was standing there crouched with his fist in the air. Unnamed misc. bad guy falls off the edge and the misc. soldiers decide to let him through. One female soldier asks she could have an autograph. He stops pulls out a photo of himself and sign and dates it whispering, "My numbers on the back," As he walks past. The woman checks the back of the photo before squealing like a fan-girl. A nearby soldier says, damn he works quickly." The entire misc. soldier group nods at that.

Naruto had arrived at the control room and found Doto threating, or was that flirting, with Koyuki. All movement stops when Doto slaps her. If there was one thing that you didn't do in front of Naruto it was hit a defenseless woman. Now Naruto stepped toward Doto making Riptides appear in his hands. However Nadare, who had been in the background, moves in between them. He smirks as he draws his own sword. "I bet you can't even use those, they're not toys you know kid." Naruto gets in stance as Nadare follows, thinking that Naruto is untrained because of he doesn't recognize the stance.

{Play Kingdom Hearts 2 OST Rage Awakened}

Naruto wastes no time in dashing forward and launching his Octaslash at Nadare, who takes all the hits leaving deep gouges in his armor. Naruto gives no recovery time as he calls in his Canon Barrage. Nadare smirks thinking it's a jutsu, but when one hits him he knows otherwise. He takes a few more hits over the course of the barrage. Doto almost gets hit by one in the background though. Nadare's armor is starting to spark as he rushes toward Naruto. He is cut off by Lilly lunging at his face with her dagger. As he avoids the fox, Naruto pushes both his swords through his back, something that shocks Doto and Koyuki. When Nadare looks down and sees the blades, Naruto jerks them out his sides, making the man's insides, outside.

{End music}

As Nadare's blood pools on the floor, Naruto walks toward Doto, his swords still dripping blood. Doto panics as he slams his fist into the control console and rips out a bunch of wires and runs to the door grabbing Koyuki as he jumps out, Naruto and Lilly following right behind him. None of them notice the camera on Lilly's Knife sheath.

As Naruto and Lilly land Doto is standing near a large platform, slightly raised off the ground. He turns as Naruto approaches, and draws his sword, 'Winter's Bite' which is a claymore with a snowflake for the hand guard, it also seems to be frozen to the touch. "So you've come this far, have you. I really hoped you'd run ... I guess that I will break my niece by having her watch you die by my hand." Doto says as he steps off the platform. Naruto glares at the man as he tells Lilly to protect Koyuki, which she begrudgingly does. He Gets in stance as Doto Calls up a ring of Ice. "Now your trapped you pest! TRAPED WITH A PREDATOR!" Naruto sets his stance, and he responds. "Then I guess the predator must become the prey." With that both sides prepare for a fight to the death.

{Play Kingdom Hearts II OST: Darkness of the Unknown (Phase 1)}

Doto charges toward Naruto, creating a line of ice behind him as he swings his sword down on Naruto. Naruto quickly uses Iron Defense as he blocks the slash, the ice falling onto him and cutting deeply into his shoulders and his face slightly. As Doto tries to force his way through Naruto's guard, Naruto moves to the side making Doto stumble and take an unperfected Hamstringer to his legs. As he turns to face the boy, his right leg gives out. Naruto uses the follow up to Hamstringer, Razor Blade. It cuts a deep his into Doto's left side. Doto hisses in pain as he forces his leg back under him, and it gains a little more freedom from the damage Naruto did to it. Doto glares at the boy as he calls a few large pillars up from the ground, once they are standing, they cut discs off themselves and launch at Naruto. Naruto focuses himself as he starts hitting them away from himself, once there were only two left he deflects them back at Doto, who gets hit with both in the chest. Doto is now bleeding heavily from the gash in his side. He then uses one last attack to kill Naruto. He calls up a large creature of Ice over his body, leaving the creature tinted red. The titan creates spikes on its arms as it gets ready for its first battle. It speaks out in a voice that is an echo of Doto's and a much deeper darker voice. "_I AM FREE! NOW THE WORLD WILL KNOW OF JACK FROST!_" It looks to Naruto and a crack in the shape of a demented smile forms on its face. "_YOU ARE THE FIRST ONE TO FEEL MY FURY. BE GRATEFUL I SHOW YOU MERCY!_" The creature calling itself Jack Frost says to Naruto as it creates more spikes on its back and legs.

{Switch music Kingdom Hearts II OST: Darkness of the Unknown (Phase 2)}

Naruto dives to the side just in time to avoid the spiked hand that slammed itself where he was standing. Naruto charges toward the hand and grabs onto it as it rises. He slashes the hand a few times before flipping onto it. He runs along the arm cutting it every so often before reaching the shoulder and jumping for the crack in the face. In the air he focuses himself once more before launching a sixteen hit combo on it ending with a pair of powerful downward slashes. Jack falls backward and begins trying to pull itself up. Naruto jumps on its chest and runs toward the face as he begins attacking the crack once more. Jack shots itself back into a stand with its back spikes. Naruto lands in a roll as he looks to the face where he sees Doto's body covered in frost in the now widened crack. Jack seems to notice its weakness as it launches smaller spikes toward Naruto. Naruto runs to the wall of ice furthest away from the creature, and focuses himself once more as he begins to jump. Landing on each spike until he was level with the hole in Jack's face he focuses a little more as he jumps along the spikes to the hand. Now on the hand Naruto runs along the arm slashing and dodging until he gets to the shoulder and leaps toward the hole with a shout of, "MAKE WAY FOR SPRING!" As he throws his swords into the hole, where both embed themselves into Doto's body above the heart and in the head. Naruto lands one the ground once more as the creature stumbles with a happy sounding cry of, "_JACK FROST IS NEVER GONE, HE'S JUST WAITING FOR WINTER!_"

{End Music}

As the creature melts, a sword floats down toward Naruto. It embeds itself in the ground with a note wrapped around the handle. Naruto grabs the note and reads it; on it is a message from Jack Frost. 'You have freed this land from a cruel curse of eternal winter. You are the a true saint who deserves my gift, The Frostborn Spike, I'll be back this winter, just waiting to nip noses and bring snow.' On the corner is a picture of a man made of ice in a suit holding his hands in a peace sign. Naruto smiles as he grabs his prize, making the snow melt all around the Land of Snow, transforming it into the Land of Spring. As he Catches Koyuki in a hug off in the distance the Director whispers. "I am gonna get an Oscar for this one."

Elsewhere, in a room with four symbols on the wall, one for each season. Jack Frost appears in front of four other people, Lady Spring, Sir Summer, Miss Autumn, and Mother Nature. All of them wearing smiles as he tears up and whispers, "Thanks Naruto." As he walks toward his family smiling widely at his return.

**{And done. God damn that was fun. So hears Chapter two huh, Well I hope that you guys like it. Oh and if you think that was two easy, He had no chakra, he lost his spark throwers before the blimp, and he had two fight Doto and the embodiment of winter. Plus he was bleeding pretty bad, Only through sheer force of will and bad assery let him keep going. Now for Stats.**

**Name: Naruto**

**Age: 14**

**Class: Privateer**

**Weapons: Riptides, The Frostborn Spike, Spark Throwers**

**Abilities: Octaslash, Iron Defense, Muscle Mass, Inspire, Focus**

**Famous Achievements: Saved Land of Snow, Stared in the Movie: Princess Gale and Pirate Hero**

**Great Enemies Defeated: Black Frost AKA Evil Jack Frost**

**Anyone have any questions go ahead and ask.**


End file.
